<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>希腊爱情故事 11 by outpatient</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318146">希腊爱情故事 11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient'>outpatient</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>希腊爱情故事 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11<br/>八月已至。<br/>他们太忙了，所以梅芙的补偿被搁置到旺季结束以后的某一天，期间谁也不许就奖励发表抱怨。卫宫也算在这短短的一个月之内成为旅店临时工，负责独自一人收拾整整一周住宿客房的床单——库·丘林兑现了当初的承诺，成功让卫宫暂时对强迫症似的内务整理提不起欲望。男人会给他发工资，一袋面粉，或者一个吻，又或者其他物质奖励。他们每天都做爱，不管前一天累到什么程度都会为对方口交，射精，然后在楼顶相拥沉沉睡去。<br/>他起得很早，卫宫比他先行醒来。当天色还是昏沉的莫奈灰，在前所未有的灰烬时刻，风敲打院子里遮阳伞的伞面。男人喜欢抱得卫宫无法呼吸，用尽力气才能挣脱双臂坐起来。他不爱睡觉时也带着金箍，长发落在床尾各处，与墙壁融为一体，还是那股草莓味，闻起来像某种酥脆小甜点。卫宫拾起一缕，试探着嗅闻，库·丘林咂吧两下舌头，翻滚身体，抢过卫宫那侧被子拢住腿脚，权当抱枕情人的替代品。<br/>他为此感到好笑，俯身帮他盖住后背，顺便亲吻眼皮，鼓突皮肤下藏着一汪热海，睁开眼时旁人都得小心翼翼，生怕被火舌刺伤。可是他不怕，直吻到库·丘林憋不住笑醒，张嘴咬住虎口。<br/>他们工作，聊天，洗碗时为彼此朗读手机里的新闻，护理花园，变着花样做希腊菜。八月走了，九月也快走了，白日温度下降了一两度，海风变得冰凉，凌霄花不再红艳，猫儿脱落夏毛，圣托里尼随处可见一缕缕白色丝绒。等到有一天，卫宫照例打开302房，发现从昨天开始这里便再未住过人。他意识到，旺季已然和夏天一样，将要过去。<br/>时间流失得这样快，好像他人生前几十年都这样度过，卫宫所仇恨的和所执念的，不过是一场大梦，当他在地中海醒来的时候和烟云一样散去了。顺其自然，他得到了他渴望的生活。<br/>他们一起布置楼顶的房子，在这里做起主人。客厅里挂着出自卫宫手下的照片，库·丘林一人包揽挑选任务。卫宫把那些见不得人的照片收在行李箱里，他不知道怎么的弄出来一张，将三蓝顶教堂其中一幕正大光明贴到中间，叫他好好正视自己的欲望。<br/>“你想好给梅芙什么补偿了？”<br/>“早就定好了。”<br/>九月末几乎没有住客，库·丘林得来一下午清闲，坐在沙发上玩游戏。卫宫从冰箱里拿了两罐酸奶，递给他一瓶，“放在我肚子上。”他说。卫宫摇头，帮他拧开盖子，凑到嘴边，“谢谢。”库·丘林就着手吸了一大口。<br/>“这次也是秘密吗？”卫宫说，腰杆缩进沙发深处，随手拉过一个条纹抱枕，脑袋后头的音响吵得头疼，他关掉开关。<br/>男人看了他一眼，关上手机屏幕：“不会，你想知道去哪儿吗？”<br/>“没有意义，我不会跟着你们去那里。”<br/>“你怎么会这样想？”他把脚压到卫宫的裤裆上头。日本人不耐烦地咂嘴，抄起那节骨瓷做的脚踝，丈量了一下关节宽度。库·丘林舔着酸奶盖，将唇边奶渍抿进口腔，“我们周二去那里，一座无人岛，你得跟我去。”<br/>　　<br/>卫宫在库·丘林的帮助下踏上小船。他们到前些天远远望见的港口租了一艘快艇，行驶向地中海深处，在另一个，毗邻爱琴海的某个小岛停泊。树木与花朵从白色的粘土屋顶流下，沙滩上停泊着许多小木船。希腊人解开小木船绳索，使它落进咸厚银泉。浅海的水是透明的，间或在顶层流淌出一片冰糖凝固样的薄荷绿，绿色流动为蓝色，划过船桨，承托龙骨，糖浆空洞作响，船与海底隔了一块空气，阴影投射在雪白沙滩上，于无垠空中行驶。远远地，一些礁石分开云层，露出光秃秃的脑袋。<br/>梅芙打着小洋伞坐在船头，伸手顺流摆动手臂。男人负责划船，慢悠悠地摇晃身子，桨从未激起太大水花，顶多不过等船偏离航向时摆正方位，日头反光让他瞌上眼皮，像是要立刻睡去。<br/>卫宫没来得及给相机涂抹硅油，僵坐在船中间不敢乱晃，手里托着一团无用铁块，一个沉甸甸的黑匣子，“我们还有多久上岸？”他将相机塞进衣服里。<br/>“马上。”旅店老板晒得舒服，半晌懒洋洋回复，配合说法多摇了几下木桨，小船速度快了些。<br/>“我的裙子要湿透了！”梅芙不满地叫起来，这句话才叫男人真正打起精神，鼓足力气往前头去，船儿被沉淀作一团的暴雨挤压拍打，龙骨甚至于发出几声吱呀，堪堪降落于沙地边缘。这里的沙子是白色的，水渍残留于深层时也不带出常见的那种枯燥黄色。<br/>浪潮前仆后继溺死在滩涂，地面凉爽，不必担心烫脚。梅芙拎起鞋子跳下船头，走到沙滩尽头，棕榈树和橘柑树丛边际，掏出野餐布铺上，然后躺下。卫宫直到双脚踩严实地面，走入沙子干燥区域才放心，然后打量起这座不超过三十平方公里的岛屿。<br/>“你是怎么找到这里的？”卫宫问。<br/>“群岛之中一座不起眼的，美妙的小岛……是不是很罗曼蒂克？不是我发现的，它属于梅芙。每当我做了对不起她的事情，就得替她付租船的费用来这里玩。”库·丘林说。“现在她要睡觉了，别去打扰她，我们去摘些橘柑和棕榈果来吃。”<br/>与往常一样，他等不到回复就蹿了出去，爬上一颗十来米高的王棕，瘦长四肢和与丛林打交道的经验让库·丘林能自如荡着粗实的叶片茎干飞到树木另一侧，四脚并用攀附到王棕顶端树叶生长区域。<br/>卫宫可不是他那种从小与山野相伴的环尾狐猴，他试图光脚爬上去，用力踩了踩棕榈树树干，发现无从下脚，赶紧抛弃危险想法，环臂站在树底阴影里头望向库·丘林。<br/>我在树下也能帮他。卫宫这样想，见到男人伸长手臂，够离他太远的树冠层上一长串红色果实，忽略了就在脑袋后面的，“你的背后就有！”他把双手放在嘴边喊。<br/>男人迷惑地低下头，“哪儿？”他又抬起来，后脑勺和果实亲密接触，“嘭！”<br/>“FUCK！”<br/>他哼唧了一会儿，双腿卡在树干中间，摘下一粒棕榈果朝卫宫打去，他躲开了，“别朝我撒气。”<br/>“我没有！”库·丘林大声说，并且向他龇牙咧嘴，又摘了一串果子扔下来，非要击中卫宫才解气。卫宫可不会乖乖站住，掉头靠近海边，走出射程范围，拍海景去了。库·丘林试图打中他，却只是白白浪费了几颗好棕榈果。他失望地收了手，站在树顶，跳到一棵相邻柑橘上，这棵橘树承受不了他的体重，枝头猛烈摇晃。他抱住树干，等待树层平静后用树叶做了盛放橘柑的篮子，靠上其中一个Y型枝丫，抢先剥开一瓣，从树叶荫蔽中看见卫宫头顶，白发反光，海面也反光，这样他的脑袋就和白天里一串银色星星连成一片，在银海中晃动，像只有两只棕色手臂在水边游荡，十足吓人。<br/>库·丘林有一搭没一搭朝地上丢棕榈果，橘子吃得差不多了，棕色手臂朝岛上转移，带着白脑袋，白衬衫和相机一起从波涛中拉出来。他丢下一颗橘子，这回卫宫没有避开。他口渴了，剥开橘子金色的表皮，让酸甜果汁流淌齿间，香味直冲鼻腔。他闭上眼睛，回味甘果特有的清爽味道，不需故乡超市里加糖或加盐的多余操作，果实本质就足够甜美。<br/>“这里的柑橘比美国好上一千倍。”他说，库·丘林脱下上衣，包起七八个柑橘咬在嘴里，从树干上滑下来，“日本也是岛屿国家，那里的柑橘味道怎样？”落到地上以后男人松开咬肌，递过来的T恤湿了一角，严重洁癖的日本人坚决不碰湿漉漉织物。<br/>“别说柑橘，那儿甚至没有当地特产水果。”卫宫说，“但是地中海的橄榄与橘子没有哪个地方比得上。”<br/>“我在这儿吃了太多年，已经感觉不到赞美诗里那种震撼了。”库·丘林解开衣服结，橘子一股脑坠落下去，卫宫弯腰捡起一个：“坐下吧。看在你活了这么久却连美味柑橘都没品尝过的份上……我去找些干枯枝生火，烤棕榈果吃。”<br/>“很美味？”<br/>“很美味。”<br/>他走得不深，岛屿只有那么大，岛上树丛并不宽阔，旅店老板把灌木丛弄得窸窸窣窣，卫宫停下吃橘子的动作，担心沙子下头藏着的枯枝扎伤库·丘林的脚。<br/>男人找了一阵，很快地回来，脚板底部干干净净，除了一些细沙。他放下树枝，从裤兜里掏出一把小刀，一个打火机，削下它们的树皮点燃，丢进去几颗棕榈果。“应该抓鱼来一起烤着吃。”他小声自言自语。<br/>“我去？”<br/>“不！咱们就待几个小时，况且你也没有鱼叉和鱼竿，临时做一个也来不及，我可不想你受伤。”他反驳道。果子在火焰里噼啪作响，不一会就裂开口子，库·丘林剥开灰尘，捡起熟透了的果粒来回掂，滚烫种子烫得他不住往手心吹气。他直接用尖牙碾碎果皮，吃掉内核，渣滓吐到树底下的小坑。卫宫看起来很想阻止他，但他放弃了，选择将自己还算完整的外壳放进塑料袋，准备离开时一并带走。<br/>库·丘林看着塑料袋，撇撇嘴，自觉要了一个，就着袋子吃果实。谁都顾不上聊天，只是品味自然馈赠，四周只有潮水生息，就算有谁大喊一声，声音也会淹没在潮汐中。<br/>果子吃完了，男人抓起一把细沙掩盖火焰，卫宫摆弄自己的相机，日光下沉，他像感应到什么似的转过身去。卫宫配合地抬起头。<br/>“你想去散步吗？”过了一会儿，他们同时说。<br/>他们也同时吃了一惊，看着彼此的铁灰色与红色。<br/>“当然！”</p><p>“呃……你知道吗，当沙滩不够长的时候，走起来挺没意思。”<br/>卫宫未因海滩短小而难过，若有所思地摸着下巴，看着面前二十米远就开始转弯的沙滩。“算了，我们走一圈就回去吧。”<br/>“那个方向是不是雅典？”他伸出手，比划太阳方位。<br/>“是，但是太远了，你只能看见海水，连岛屿也见不着。”<br/>“那就对了，我们能够遥望爱琴海，这就足够了。”<br/>“……我说，伙计，你的兴趣就是在这里远远看着爱琴海？”<br/>“哈哈！”卫宫笑了声，不包含嘲讽——并未回答男人疑惑。<br/>库·丘林不理解他的浪漫，摇晃了一下手腕，两只手上的银手镯因此撞出脆响。“我们过去。”他拉着库·丘林的手腕，连带着手镯一起，在沙滩上留下一串脚印。男人挣脱他，把左手手镯取下来，塞进卫宫的裤子里，然后用力握住他的手。<br/>“冬天要来了。”男人说，“你应该开始规划自己的去留，我记得，你的年假只有四个月。先说好，我可不是在帮你做决定。”<br/>“我明白。这些天我一直在思考这个问题。”卫宫被风吹得睁不开眼睛，掏出墨镜戴上。库·丘林一脚踢开一个贝壳，他们就在这里停下，浸泡脚踝的海水很解暑，四周弥漫浅淡紫色，是光线和云造就的结果。云层缝隙中还可窥见一窗湛蓝，客机留下一道柔和弧线，新月划过天际，丛林暗下去，隐隐绰绰的黑暗里不知什么鸟儿鸣叫，叶片响起未知触动，但总归比不过浅海扑在沙滩上的声响。<br/>“现在公司不是那么需要我们这些人了，我可以现在就申请退休，和老爹一样回日本过完下半辈子，”库·丘林皱着眉头，从看夕阳变成看他，“当然，选择在哪儿生活是我的自由，只需要向上头提出申请，曼哈顿的富人区也是个不错的选择。”<br/>“我还是喜欢我的小旅店，还有我的家。哎——哎。虽然我也和你一样，走到哪里都能过得充实，哪儿生存都无所谓，但总不能丢下这里不管。”<br/>“我晓得……我晓得，我懂你真心喜欢这儿，我尊重你的意思。”<br/>“你也是啊，你比我还要喜欢这里。”他说，“留下来吧，留在Emer的旅店——在这两年里休息一下——我不请求，也不命令你。”<br/>“我还有什么理由能拒绝你呢？”卫宫微笑着，他们行贴面礼，轻轻地吻过对方脸颊。这是他们决定陪伴彼此长久生活下去的一个信号，一个契约，始于一个无奇相遇，命运让他们紧靠在一起。<br/>“我真后悔让这两个男人来岛上。”梅芙恼火地坐在午餐垫旁边，用尽力气朝远处人影喊，“我们赶不上回去的船了！你们这两个混蛋！”</p><p>可惜没人想起来要举行一场婚礼，圣托里尼随处可见拍摄婚纱照的情侣，看久了好像自己也经历了十几次热恋，兴趣慢慢消减殆尽。九月中旬卫宫曾提出要不要选一对戒指，爱尔兰人翻看亚马逊钻戒页面算了三分钟，沮丧地表示这将花掉他三分之一的积蓄，还是算了吧。<br/>卫宫提交了辞职信，他的年轻上司一直没有回应，他稍微感到有些奇怪，最近没有惊天动地的大新闻，他只能猜测暗处有什么变故叫她忙不过来，来不及打开邮箱，但那与他没关系了，卫宫士郎离开抑止力，重新变为一个普通人。<br/>直到他接到远坂凛打来的电话。<br/>这本该是平淡的九月末一个平淡的下午，住客早就走光了，库·丘林搬来两张长椅，和卫宫一起躺在小院子高台上。日光正强，刚好能够晒一晒泡完澡潮湿的身体，男人打了个哈欠，手机铃声吵醒了他。<br/>“我去一趟卫生间。”卫宫一无所知，对到这通电话会带来什么毫不知情，和旅店老板打了个招呼，离开院子，走到餐厅的桌子旁拿起手机，划开屏幕。<br/>“凛？”他已经站在厨房里头，对面沉默了快三秒钟，“您好？”这不是那个红色小恶魔的性格。<br/>“卫宫士郎。”远坂凛的声音透露出一种听筒中才有的不真实感，“卫宫切嗣被召回公司，现在已经接受指令，三天内会到达公司。你的辞职信已被驳回，请七天内回到华盛顿总部。”</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>